Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a breathing airbag device.
Description of Related Arts
With the advancement of the industrial technology, the production and manufacturing techniques of the people's living daily necessities and industrial goods have been widely developed. As a daily necessities, the type and purpose of the breathing filter device has been extensively developed. The disposable mask is used to prevent the respiratory infection and dust in general, although this mask is cheap, due to its material and structural issues, the role of avoiding the respiratory infection is limited, the main reason is poor tightness to the nose and the mouth. The traditional high-end masks, such as gas masks, oxygen mask, etc., due to poor tightness to the nose and the mouth, have the security issues. Moreover, the traditional high-end mask has more complex structure and higher manufacturing cost.